


[podfic] Among the Lilies

by Annapods



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Character, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, blind!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Sometimes he thought only the blind could see farther than the nose on their face.Written byTogina.





	[podfic] Among the Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among the Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769024) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina). 



> I'm so sorry for all the clicks, I just couldn't be bothered to remove them manually.

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/atl) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v578jgpt7a43r28/%5BCA%3ATWS%5D%20Among%20the%20Lilies.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v578jgpt7a43r28/%5BCA%3ATWS%5D%20Among%20the%20Lilies.mp3?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7hq4nqt4v5ebgoz/%5BCA%3ATWS%5D%20Among%20the%20Lilies.m4b?dl=0))

 **Song:**[Rest of Years by The National](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00OKbcpQErM) (thanks to Adblenturer for the rec! <3)

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Free comment starters:** In your opinion, how would Buck being blind affect the way Hydra treats him?  
For or against musical scene breaks (or other types of scene breaks) in pods, and why? 

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “disability” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to Togina for giving me permission to podfic their work!  



End file.
